thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam
'' .]]'' Look! In the distance! Above the horizon! Is that a lightning bolt? No!! Is it some sort of shooting star or comet? No!! It's CAPTAIN LASERBEAM! Yeah!! Assisted by his ragtag group of excitable Adventurekateers and armed with his array of 100 lasers, Captain Laserbeam defends legendary Apex City from vile villains--such as the Numbler, the Die-brarian, and Shape Ape--while occasionally joining forces with fellow heroes like Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective and Dream Girl, and generally trying to ignore the dismal state of his love life. Segment Regulars *Captain Laserbeam *Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective *Adventurekateer Patrick Characters *List of Adventurekateers *List of Heroes *List of Villains *Other Captain Laserbeam characters Episode Guide *Stolen Kisses (TAH #7) *Waterfowl Play (TAH #18) *Royal Pains (TAH #28) *Irrational Numbler (TAH #36) *Poetic Injustice (TAH #49) *Even Bluebirds Get the Blues (TAH #55) *Disenchantment Under the Sea (TAH #67) *Tinker Taylor and Tyler Too (TAH #79) *Uncanny Exes (TAH #89) *The Fight Before Christmas (TAH #98) *Circle Gets the Square (TAH #110) *Secret Disservice (TAH #123) *Paperback Fighter! (TAH #130) *Book, Line, and Sinker! (TAH #134) *Three Sides to Every Story (TAH #163) *Poetry Commotion (TAH #169) *Try, Triangle Again (TAH #207) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2 (TAH #210) Other Appearances * The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam appears in the non-canonical Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live. A later version of the episode was performed in podcast canon as Paperback Fighter! (TAH #130). *Information about this segment prior to the podcast may be found on the M Bar era page. Theme Song Captain Laserbeam's theme was written by Ben Acker, Ben Blacker and Andy Paley. Lyrics : Who's that? Flying at the speed of light? : Who's that? Full of might and out of sight? : When Apex City's cursed by crime, '' : ''He's on the scene in laser time! : Captain Laserbeam x 2 : Who's that, lighting up the night? : Na-na-na Na-na-na-na : Who's that, fighting wrongs until they're right? : Na-na-na Na-na-na-na : Boss of everything that's just : Honesty, liberty, truth and trust! : Captain Laserbeam x 2 : Who's that? Champion of the Sky? : (Lasers shoot from his hands and his eyes) : Who's that? Saving lives a mile high? : (Man of truth in a world of lies) : Conquering everybody's fears : With the help of the Adventurekateers! : ''Captain Laserbeam x 9 '' Ted Leo Cover In connection with the show's appearance at San Diego Comic-Con in 2013, a cover of the Captain Laserbeam theme song by Ted Leo was released at TAH #125.1. *"SDCC Bonus - Captain Laserbeam Theme" on SoundCloud History The Bens wrote an introduction that was meant to go before the theme song, but it did not make it into the show as it has been podcasted.Pod #49 It went as follows: :NARRATOR: :Joshua Valor, industry tycoon and playboy millionaire philanthropist could stomach the rampant crime in his beloved Apex City no longer. Using moneys to pay for technologies just beyond the understandings of top scientific minds, he became Captain Laserbeam, guardian of the decent; Captain Laserbeam, champion of the masses and the few; Captain Laserbeam, sworn protector of Apex City, and the worst nightmare of your worst nightmares. Evildoers, monsters, natural disasters: Beware! :Captain Laserbeam! Who can burn a hole through a mountain range… with his laserbeams! :Captain Laserbeam! Who can fly hundreds of feet into the air… with his laserpack! :Captain Laserbeam! Who can travels miles between ticks on a clock… due to advanced laserbeam-based technologies! References Category:Villains Category:Adventurekateers Category:Segment Category:Song Lyrics Category:Theme Song Lyrics Category:Special episodes Category:SDCC Episodes